At a Cost
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: A young Vulpix had a great life, until a threat ambushes her group. Everything is pretty much riped away from her, but they win the battle.At a cost of many things.Yet, because of those things, her life is is different then it was at the beginning.oneshot


**Hey guys! I decided to do this one-shot for fun since it's a new month! It has some romance, but not much…**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does not own Pokemon, just these characters.**

**ENJOY:D**

* * *

"**At a Cost"**

_'I'll always be a part of you…'_

I jerked my head up, opening my eyes wide open. My chest was heaving heavily and sweat poured all over my body, drenching my white fur. I had that dream again. The dream that changed the way my life would be.

As my breathing finally returned to its normal speed, I stood up. I glanced around the dark forest night and me. Everything seemed normal. All the young red foxes were asleep and so were the adults. One particular red Vulpix seemed to be having a bad dream, a troubled expression on its face. I gave her a sympathetic look and tried to walk to the small fox, carefully trying not to step on the others.

When I reached her, a twig on the forest floor snapped under my weight, causing that young Vulpix to wake up. She blinked her eyes and stared at me.

"Having trouble going to sleep?" I whispered to the small fox, my voice calm and soothing. The Vulpix nodded her head vigorously, the huge tuft of red fur on her head moving up and down. I smiled and curled next to her, my many white tails wrapping around her body. The red fox smiled back and stared at me, a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"I guess your not used to having a leader do this to you, huh little one?" I said, knowing that was the fact. I remember from my childhood that the leaders who usually ruled the pack were stern, mean, and didn't care for us kits.

"Yeah…" The Vulpix finally responded, her voice somewhat uneasy.

"It's okay. I'm not like other leaders from the past." I whispered back. "Trust me, I remember when I was young. They never cared about us, but I do."

At those words the small kit seemed to be comforted. She laid her small head on one of my many tails, her breathing becoming slower by the minute. After a few minutes, the Vulpix was fast asleep.

I sighed, the memories of my childhood coming back to me. Grief, sorrow, pain, joy, and happiness came along with it. I stared into the dark nighttime sky, stars blinking in response. If only I had chosen the other path…If I would have, all this pain would have never scarred my life.

I would gladly give up all my possessions and position in the group to have another chance at that same choice. And this time, I knew what I would have choosen.

**(TEN YEARS AGO) (IN A NEARBY FOREST)**

"You're it Pixel!!!" A firedog laughed at me, his legs ready to bound away at any moment. He flickered his white, fluffy tail as if taunting me. I smirked at his response and ran toward him as fast as my small, four paws would take me.

The Growlithe laughed as he jumped out of the way and ran through the dense trees. I followed him, matching his every movement he did in perfect sync. The puppy Pokemon looked back at me, a smirk on his face. "You'll never catch my Pix!!!"

"That's what you think Tybalt!!!" I laughed back, slowly catching up to the Growlithe. Tybalt shook his white mane on his neck a bit and started to run faster, his feet pounding against the forest floor in a perfect beat. I tried to do the same, but always failed. Tybalt was and will always be a faster runner then me.

"Okay! I give…" I huffed, losing the rest of my energy. Tybalt skidded to a stop, dust flying everywhere.

"Hah! I win!" The Growlithe taunted, a smile plastered on his face. Unlike me, he wasn't out of breath, just a bit tired.

"That's because you're a faster runner!" I argued back.

"Soooo…It still means I win!!!"

I smiled at him and closed the distance between us, walking closer. Tybalt still had a smile on his mouth, his eyes shut as if trying to do a dramatic pose. I laughed and rubbed my head against his, showing a sign of affection. The Growlithe just jumped at my sudden move and leaped to his feet. I could tell there was some shock in his eyes.

"Easy there girl…" Tybalt muttered. "Don't go to fast…"

"Hah, hah. Very funny." A smiled, sitting down on my hind legs. Tybalt just smiled in return and walked back to my side, also sitting down. I laid my head against his mane and closed my eyes. It was always fun playing with Tybalt…

"Pixal…" The Growlithe suddenly said.

"Yeah…" I responded, my eyes still closed as I listened to his steady heartbeat.

"What would you do if I were to suddenly be gone?"

I opened my eyes and lifted my head from his chest. "Why would you say that?" I said in an attempted try to sound offended.

"Really, Pix." He sighed, looking at me. I could tell he really was serious with the look inside his blue colored eyes. "I mean; would you forget me?"

"Of course not!" I said, truly offended this time. "How can you think of something like that!?"

"I don't know…I just wanted to know just in case. Anything can happen in a short period of time Pixel and what if one day one of us was to suddenly…disappear?"

"Stop thinking of that Tybalt! That could never happen! And even if it did it would be a really long time from now!!!"

The tone of my voice is usually soft and calm, but at this time it was harsh and loud. I knew I took the Growlithe of guard, as he didn't say anything for a while. "You're right Pix…I'm sorry…" He finally said to me, his voice almost a whisper.

I didn't respond, but placed my head against his mane again. His heartbeat seemed to get faster, as if he was scared or embarrassed. Did I do something?

"I need to go home now." I then said, lifting my head up. "My parents are probably worried about me now."

Tybalt nodded and we both stood up. I softly licked his cheek and turned to walk away. I heard him stay motionless in one spot for a second, but then started to head back home too.

I knew the forest like the back of my paw, not even the dense trees could blind my path. Thanks to this knowledge, I quickly arrived to my group I called home.

We lived in a large clearing, green grass covering the area. Small apple trees surrounded the outer edge of our territories, making it easy to get food. A nearby running stream provided a great water hole for us, an awesome place to get cool too. Small holes covered an area, which signaled where we slept at every night. Each member of the group had a hole to sleep in, giving us some camouflage at night so no enemies would come and attack us. This place had been my home since I was a small kit.

"Pixel! Over here!" A voice called to me. I turned to see the evolution of me, a Ninetails. White gleaming fur covered its body from head to toe and many long, pure white tails moved back and forth.

"Hi Mom!" I replied, walking towards her.

"Did you have fun playing with Tybalt?" She then asked.

"Yep. Like always."

"That's good. Well, your father went to grab us some apples, so he'll be here soon."

I nodded and sat down. My stomach rumbled, signaling I was hungry. I hadn't eaten anything today so I was obliged to be a little starved. Even so, it was worth it to play with Tybalt.

After a few minutes, another Ninetails in the distance was coming closer, a few apples wrapped around his tail. It was my dad. A cheery expression was on his face as he approached us.

"Hey Pixy!!!" He said, saying the nickname he gave to me. I had always hated that name, but he was my father, so I didn't argue.

"Hi dad." I said, coming forward to greet him. He slightly rubbed his snout in top of my head and then dropped the fresh apples on the ground. My mother and I each grabbed one of the red and ripe apples and began to munch on it.

"So how was today?" My dad then asked me.

"It waa gweat." I responded the best I could. My mouth was stuffed with apple.

He laughed at my childish antics and began to eat his apple too, taking greater bites then mine. I finished my first apple and then grabbed another with my mouth. The apples were so juicy and delicious!

Night finally covered the earth, telling us it was time to sleep. All of us walked to our designated sleeping holes, my family and I only had one. It was fine with me though, as I was never cold at nights with my mom and dad near me, sharing body heat.

I yawned. "So sleepy…" I mumbled as I rested my head on one of my mom's tails. My father smiled and wrapped his tail around us both, as his tail was the longest out of all of us. I closed my eyes and smiled as I quietly fell into a deep sleep…

"GET UP PIXEL!!! HURRY AND LET'S GO!!!" A voice shouted in my ear. I woke up with a start to see my mom looking down at me, her eyes full of panic. "THE PERSIANS ARE BACK!!! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

I jumped to my feet at the name of 'Persians'. They were a clan of those big white cats who always tried to attack us. No one knew why, but they just did.

It was still nighttime, but I could see perfectly. Fire was around us and many Vulpixes and Ninetails ran in fear into the forest to try and escape. Shouts and screams were only heard as the Pokemon ran. Some brave Ninetails were fighting, trying to protect this place we called home for so many years. I could see my dad in the front, ramming down one of the cats with a whip of his tail. It was pure chaos…

"Follow me now Pixel!!!" My mom shouted at me again. I quickly obeyed and ran behind my mother, both of us dodging the fire. An explosion sounded, but I couldn't look back now. I just silently prayed my Father wasn't caught in the explosion…

A sudden pain lashed at my side and I was thrown to the side, landing on the floor. My mother turned back to see a Persian running towards me. I inhaled and released a flurry of ember at the cat, but it easily smacked it away lazily with one of its front paws. My mother gave a cry as she whipped an iron tail at the Persian. It collapsed onto the floor, some blood trickling off its backside. I stared with horror as I watch the blood drip to the floor. My mom had killed a Pokemon…

"HURRY PIXEL!!! WE NEED TO GO!!!" My mother shouted. I took another glance at the Persian, but then I stood up, my side hurting a little. I continued to follow my mom through the battlefield. Taking the advantage, I glanced towards my dad. He was still fighting. I sighed with relief. At least nothing happened to him…yet…

We were just at the edge of our territory when another Persian popped out, a crazy look on its face. My mom growled with fury as she released a spiraling stream of flames at the cat. It jumped out of the fire spin's path and rammed into my mom, hard. I watched in terror, as my mom didn't move…. she never got up again.

"MOM!!!" I screamed as I ran toward her side. She was still barely alive, her breathing slow and at a pace. "Don't go mom…please…" I pleaded, tears streaming off my face.

She looked at me, her eyes losing the twinkle it usually had. "Take…care…Pixel…I…shall…always be…a part…of you, my daughter…" Her body went limb.

"No…" I whispered. "No…It's not possible!!!"

My body shook with grief as tears poured uncontrollably down my face. My mom's last deed was to protect me… she died because of me…

"PIXY!!! OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" Another voice yelled to me, knocking down the Persian who was about to attack me. I didn't move.

"PIXY!!! NOW!!!" My father told my again, releasing a flamethrower to a few Persians coming towards us. I didn't budge.

"IF YOU DON'T MOVE, YOUR MOTHER'S SACRIFICE WILL BE IN VAIN!!!"

I moved my paws. I needed to stay alive. My mom had protected me and paid the ultimate price for it. If I would die, it would mean nothing.

I took another look at my mom, before I ran towards the forest again. Pain and sorrow just washed over my whole body as my tears began to fall on the floor as I ran. I had no will to live, but I needed to stay alive for my mom, no matter what.

My tears blinded my eyes and I couldn't see where I was going. I didn't care as blindly ran through the forest, my paws guiding the way. My breathing was sharp and fast as I continued to take huge gulps of air. I felt as if I was going to faint at any second, but I didn't stop. I would not stop until all the pain would go away…

I crashed into something and I tumbled onto the forest floor. When I finally came to a stop, pain gripped my side and I clenched my teeth. Tears profusely poured out of my brown eyes as I tried to look up to see what I crashed into. A young Growlithe stared back at me.

"Tybalt…" I cried as I still laid on the ground.

"Easy Pix…let me help you…" He said, a look of sympathy in his eyes. "What happen Pix?"

"The clan of Persian…" I was able to whisper before I let out another sob of despair.

"What!? Tell me what happened!"

"They…ambushed…us…killed…my…m-my…mom!" I sobbed even harder at the last word. I still couldn't believe it. The Pokemon who raised me, cared for me, helped me…was gone forever.

'I… shall…always be…a part…of you, my daughter…' 

Tybalt said nothing as he nudged my small snout. I looked up at him, tears still visible on my eyes. The Growlithe licked the side of my snout for comfort. It was the ultimate sign of affection.

"Thank you Tybalt." I hiccupped. He just rubbed his head against mine again, telling me to stand up. I obeyed, slowly getting up. As I finally stood up, the world seemed to be upside down. If I would of know this would of happened a couple of hours ago, my mom would be at my side right now, protecting and comforting me.

"Come on Pixel…let's go to my village…" Tybalt said to me, his voice calm. "My mom can help you…"

A sudden feeling gripped my mind the more I thought about my mom. My anger burned against the Persian who killed her. I wanted to kill the cat myself. I wanted revenge.

"No!" I responded harshly to Tybalt. "I need to do something. Something that'll sooth my anger!"

"Wait Pix!!!" The Growlithe yelled as I ran through the forest again. I could hear him running behind me, his paws thumping the ground in a perfect beat. I ran my fastest, not wanting Tybalt to stop me. Only revenge was in my mind, nothing else. Never had I thought once about the consequences in the end.

I burst through the last bush and stopped with a skid at my home. The fire was almost gone, but it scorched all the grass in our territory. Many Persian were still there, fighting off the few Ninetails left. My stomach gave an unpleasant lurch as I saw my dad still fighting, a deep wound on the side of his face. I could tell he just got it as small drops of blood flowed from it, turning his usually white coat to red. He seemed desperately tired, yet he did not stop. I guess stubbornness ran in the family…

"Let's go Pix!!" Tybalt yelled to me as he stopped at my side. "Let the others fight!!"

Then, I saw him. That Persian with a crazy look on his face was fighting my dad. Apparently, the hit that my dad first gave him wasn't enough. Anger pumped into my veins as I growled slightly. This was my chance to get my revenge.

I let out a cry and ran towards the battlefield, Tybalt calling my name in protest. He wasn't going to stop me. No one could unless they filled the emptiness in the pit of my stomach. My foolishness told me all I needed to do was kill the Persian and all my pain would go away. How foolish was I…

"PIX!!! NO!!!" Tybalt yelled after me.

I ignored him and ran passed my father, who gave me a bewilder look. As I passed him, he shouted out my name in despair. "PIXY!!! PLEASE DON'T!!! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!!!"

At those words my movement towards the Persian slowed, but I didn't stop. Was I really causing that much pain in my Father?

I gave my head a shake and once again full speed to the large, whit cat. The Persian just smirked at me and raised his paw, which was giving off an eerie dark glow. I could tell he wasn't thinking I was a threat to him, which just made me even angrier. I used my quick attack, speeding even faster to get a nice hit. My tail began to glow the same like my mother's, getting ready for an iron tail. The Persian narrowed his eyes a bit and then bared its teeth to try and intimidate me. It didn't work.

I gave a loud grunt as I jumped into the air, giving my body a sharp turn, and smacked the cat onto of its back. The Persian fell down to the floor, but got up. His teasing face was gone and replaced with anger. I landed a few feet away with the utmost ease and turned, ready to attack again.

"THIS IS YOUR CHANCE PIXY!!!" My Father yelled as he knocked down a nearby Persian with his head. "RUN!!! GO WITH TYBALT!!! WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THE FIGHTING!!!"

"NO!!!" I shouted back. After that, everything seemed to stop in midair. My Father looked at me, hurt in his eyes. That was the first time I had ever disobeyed him. I stared back at him, defiance in my eyes. It hurt to seem my Father look at me like that, but I stood my ground. I would not rest until the Persian was dead.

"Pixy…" He whispered turning to walk towards me.

"Father…I'm sorry…" I mumbled, avoiding his eyes. I couldn't look at him.

I wish I would of looked up, but I didn't. I heard a huge thump and a grunt right after. A Shadow Claw hit my Father by surprise. I looked up. It was that same Persian that killed my mother.

Tears once again filled my eyes as I saw my protecting Father slowly come crashing to the ground. Every inch he fell felt like eternity. When he finally touched the ground, it was too much.

I wailed in despair as I saw my dad gave his final breath. He looked at me, a glazed look in his eyes, and smiled weakly. Just like my mom, he went limb.

My body began to shake with despair and anger. The Persian had killed my one last Pokemon in my family, my Father. Tears fell to the ground as I to fell to floor also. My paws covered my eyes, trying to shield the look on Tybalt's face he was probably doing. It was too much. I didn't care if my mom sacrificed her life for me, but I just wanted to die. It was impossible to describe how I felt. It was like my whole life was a waste…

"PIX!!! LOOK OUT!" Tybalt shouted. I didn't move.

I wanted to die…so I could feel no more pain. Another sharp pain lashed out my side, but not as hard. I moved my paw to see Tybalt pulling the big cat away by his tail. The Persian had only managed to scrap my side.

From the distance, I saw other members of the group finally overpowering the cats. We were finally winning, but at the cost of two lives.

The Persian turned away from me and at Tybalt. The Growlithe growled and quickly dodged the cat. The Cat Pokemon lashed a Shadow Claw at Tybalt again, who just jumped away.

"I need to help…" I suddenly mumbled to myself. "If Tybalt dies…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I tried to stand up, my body still shaking. When I finally stood on my four paws, I ran towards the cat with quick attack. Tybalt saw my movements and smiled, leading the Persian to my path. He jumped away as I crashed into the big cat. A slight pain jabbed into my head, but I shook it off. I needed to last a little longer.

"Thanks Pix." Tybalt said as he came to my side, rubbing my head a bit.

"No problem." I replied, tears still in my eyes. "Just be careful…I can't lose you…"

The Growlithe just smirked at me, nudging my head in a playful way. "Aw…I never thought you to be so emotional about me…"

"Shut up Tybalt…" I half laughed. I could see he was trying to cheer me up.

The Growlithe just shrugged and ran to the Persian, firing a flurry of ember. It hit the big cat square in the chest, but it didn't even phase it. He was headed to me.

This was my chance. I could kill the Persian with a single blow, considering all those cuts on it. It was weak. Yet, something kept me rooted to the spot. Did I really want revenge? Because of it, my Father died.

I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes. This was it. I quickly opened my eyes and threw my iron tail into the Persian face, sending it crashing to the ground. It never got up again.

My lungs had little air as I gasped for oxygen. I was tired, fearful, and sad. The battle had finally taken all my strength and thinking about the death of my parents wasn't helping. I glanced around to see the Ninetails had finally driven the Persians away. It wasn't really a victory as many lives were littered on the floor. We had finally won, but at a cost.

My vision became blurry as I fell to the ground. My breathing was still hard to do, but I was alive. I saw an orange figure above me before I drifted to a deep sleep…

**(PRESENT TIME) (NIGHT)**

Stars twinkled back at me as I lowered my head from the sky. I couldn't really remember what happen after that, except that Tybalt left me. He had to go somewhere, but he never came back. I also remember some scenes when I evolved into a Ninetails. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but I did feel stronger. After that…I finally became the leader of this group.

I sighed. I became the leader just because I was one of the few survivors left and I had killed the ruler of the Persian clan by mistake. If I hadn't, my dad would of, so it wasn't anything to boast about.

_'I shall always be a part of you…'_

I remembered those few words every day. They had never left my head. Those few words gave me comfort wherever I went.

A sudden rustle in the bushes rattled my thoughts. I stood up, gently removing the young Vulpix's head off my tail. I growled a little and raised my tails to show my brute strength. Whatever was in there didn't care.

A pair of blue eyes stared at me and I narrowed my eyes. It was my duty to protect my group at all cost. The eyes then left the bushes as I heard more rustles. To make sure the threat never came back, I jumped over my fellow Pokemon and the bush to see who it was.

A large firedog stood in front of me, a long fluffy tail on him. He was all orange with some black stripes upon his fur and small fangs stuck out from his mouth. He gave a tremendous shake of his white mane and laughed, "Long time no see a Pix?"

I blinked. It couldn't be… "Tybalt?"

The Arcanine smirked at me and nodded.

I stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds and then ran to the huge dog. I rubbed my head against his mane and whispered, "Is it really you Tybalt?"

" 'Course." He replied and rubbed his head against mine. "I promised I would come back, it's just that it took me years to fulfill my promise."

I laughed. I guess there were such things as happy endings…

* * *

**THE END**

**Whew, that took a long time to type! Well, I hope you guys like this one-shot and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
